A House Elf's Tale
by UnicornAmy
Summary: Tan, the loyal Snape family house elf, tells Severus of what really happened at the Snape Manor all those years ago. Sequel to Snape's Sadness. Rating may change for content. Please Read and Review!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I say it every time I write, but I don't own any of these characters, except for my original characters of Tan, Gade, Mairwen, and Kaia. However, if Mrs. Rowling wants to use them, more power to her! Please read and review! 


	2. A Letter To Severus

Letter from Tan the House-elf To Severus Snape, Master of Potions at Hogwarts School:  
  
Tan served Snape Family, just like Tan's mother and father before him. Tan loved his Family. Tan never broke any of the laws. Tan was good. Tan saw bad. Tan was scared. Tan serves Master Severus now and forever, now that Master Gade has been dead for so long. Master Gade was not nice. He is not master now. Tan kept a journal too, just like Mistress Kaia. Tan wants to tell Master Severus about Master Gade and Master Kaia. Tan is an old house elf, but Tan has a long memory. Tan wants you to know, Master Severus. Tan gives you his journal freely, Master Severus. Tan is sick, and has no children to serve you in his stead. Tan is sorry for failing you, Master Severus. 


	3. Alone Again, As Usual

Severus sat in his room, alone as usual. He'd just returned from dinner with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall when he found the owl waiting for him on his table. Another delivery?, he thought, What now? The owl was bearing a package and a letter. He took the two items from the owl and it flew off.  
  
I hope it's not another letter from Aunt Mairwen bearing bad news. I can't handle more bad news right now, Severus thought as he ripped the Snape family seal on the envelope.  
  
After he read the letter, he sat in a stunned silence. He had known that Tan was old, older than himself, but he'd never realized he was that old! How could he have not noticed his color and demenor when he'd been at Snape Hall? He should have known something was wrong. What kind of master was he that he didn't notice.  
  
Tan had always been a part of Sev's life, one that he'd always taken for granted. He'd been plan to bring Tan to hogwarts, to keep him company in the long nights after classes, when the loneliness got the worst. Even the "mean old Potions mater" got lonely at times.  
  
He sat the letter down and picked up the package, which he figured contained the journal of Tan. It was just a small bound book, nothing magic about it. He turned it over and over in his hands, sadly knowing that this could very well be the last thing he ever read from his dear friend. He fought the urge to run to his fire and go to Snape Hall. He decided that he would read the journal first and then go to Snape Hall. He couldn't bear the thought of Tan alone there, possibly dying with no one near. He opened the book and turned to page one. 


	4. January and May

January 15th-  
  
Master Faolan died today. Now Tan belongs to Young Master Gade. Mistress Kaia is sad, so is Tan. In the year Mistress Kaia has been here, she has made Snape Hall a better palce for Tan to live. Tan is asd that Master Gade treats her so badly, but Tan tells no one but trusty journal. Tan cries for Mistress Kaia. Tan hopes for happiness for Mistress Kaia.  
  
Master Gade and Mistress Kaia fight mostly, Tan never hears kind words from Master Gade for her. Just yelling. Master Gade hits her, Tan wants to......Tan cannot say, even in secret journal.  
  
Tan is the only one here to witness the things that happen here now. Master Faolan knew, too, and hurt for Mistress Kaia. Tan wishes for more house-elves, even just one. Tan hates the loneliness.  
  
May 9th-  
  
Joy, oh, joy of joys! The Mistress is pregnant! Even here, in the lingering sadness of my master's home, joy can come. It is joy overshadowed with sadness, of course, because Master Gade is angry at the Mistress. Tan fears for his Mistress, and the child that she now carries. Master Gade says they cannot afford this child, yet he sits in the lap of luxury, and keeps Mistress Kaia in poverty, rags, and misery. Not fair to Mistress Kaia.  
  
Master Gade is planning to become Minister of Magic. Master Gade thinks it is his right as Old Master Faolan's son. Mistress Mairwen tells him he is crazy, and Master Gade sent her from the house. Tan misses her. 


End file.
